Irene's Seduction
by Handwritten
Summary: The tale of a last-minute costume change, and a boy who never stood a chance. But what part does Kairi play in this story? Namixas oneshot - rated T for some smut.


**Irene's Seduction**

The tale of a last-minute costume change.

And a boy who never stood a chance.

* * *

"Namine! The party starts in twenty minutes...are you finished yet? You know Kairi will eat us alive if we're late."

"Roxas." Namine's voice was firm through the closed door to her bedroom. "You know Kairi will be at least a half-hour late herself. Besides - you talked me into going in the first place. Stop pestering me."

Roxas slapped his forehead as he heard a yelp from inside, and a thump as Namine fell over.

"You need some help in there?" Roxas glanced at his watch. Kairi was throwing her big costume party of the year (apparently it didn't matter if it wasn't even close to Halloween), and they were seriously running late.

"Yeah, maybe you could help me with this...the door's unlocked...but I'm only half-dressed, so no staring."

He sighed, and let himself in. His girlfriend's usual tidy room was a disaster. Discarded clothing and many things that Roxas didn't even recognize covered every inch of available floor space. When Roxas spotted Namine amongst the mess, he paused.

"Honestly, I never would have picked it out myself! It was one of the only one the store had left in my size, and Kairi sort of shoved me in it...I know I look really, _really _weird, but..." Namine's voice slowly trailed off, and her face was bright red as she found herself looking anywhere but Roxas.

Namine must have been half blind; because it was hard not to notice how Roxas' arms went limp at his sides, jaw unhinged, and pupils dilated at the mere sight of her half-dressed form. Her arms were folded self-consciously over her chest, and her glossed lips were pressed in a wobbly, unsure line.

It had been a difficult enough task for Roxas to actually convince Namine to attend the halloween party in the first place - and it seemed to be getting even harder. _Though it's not the only thing getting hard around here..._he gulped, and nervously clenched his fists into tight balls; and shifted his weight to the other leg.

Namine wasn't much of a party person. And she never _really _enjoyed herself, but she put up with them mostly because Roxas loved to talk and meet up with his old friends. And then he would have 'one' beer, get totally hammered, and Namine would have to stick to his side the entire evening to make sure he didn't give himself a concussion. It wasn't that Roxas was anything of an alcoholic - just _very _bad at holding his liquor. And some of his friends...cough(AXEL)cough...just _loved_ to get him drunk.

Roxas' eyes were glazing over as his focus drifted down to her long legs...which suddenly were looking even better than usual...oh, that may have been because of the fishnet stockings. Roxas felt his eyebrow twitch.

_Dear God. _Was Kairi trying to _kill _him? Roxas could see that the outer-layers of Namine's costume weren't exactly risque - it was what was underneath that was so deadly_. _Kairi had picked the theme of everyone's costumes - and Namine and Roxas had gotten Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler from the Sherlock Holmes movie.

Namine's hair had been pinned off to the side, and few wisps of hair had come undone, curling below her chest. She had refused to dye her hair cherry red, but Roxas noticed the wig sitting on her vanity. As for the actual costume - she had a wine red dress, though it was still unbuttoned on the side. It seems the undergarments also followed the victorian style...the black satin material made her skin look pale, but even more delicious then usual.

The corset looked complicated. An array of buckles and ties went criss-crossing in front of Namine's torso. The blush had worsened because of Roxas' obviously stunned silence, and he had trouble finding his voice. He clamped his mouth shut, and swallowed before speaking. She was struggling to tie up one of the bottom skirts, but that didn't stop Roxas from catching a brief glimpse of an old-fashioned garter belt.

"_W-Weird _isn't exactly the word I had in mind." He finally managed to choke out, and Namine peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, wrapping her arm tighter around her body. Roxas weakly stumbled forward, and Namine jumped as he grabbed her wrist away from herself. She squeaked, and tried to pull it back back, and Roxas could see why. Let's just say that the scoop-neck of the corset really..._defined _her female anatomy.

"Okay, first let me say..." Roxas struggled to keep his eyes on hers. "you look anything but _weird_. You look very, _very_...n-nice." He stuttered, and Namine smiled for the first time that evening.

"Shush. Now help me tie this up."

It took at least fifteen minutes for the couple to get the costume on. The deep red dress came off her shoulders, and the wig gave Roxas the strange impression he was looking at a stranger. He definitely wasn't used to seeing Namine like this. When she casually asked him to help get the clasp on her necklace, Roxas bit his lip so hard it hurt. Namine was pale enough that she didn't need much powder, though she finally gave in to adding the intense eye makeup as seen in the picture.

Finally, the two got downstairs.

"I, um, gotta get my shoes." Namine passed by Roxas, turning into the foyer off to the side. Roxas stayed where he was, breathing deeply, trying to collect himself.

_You've been dating for over a year. You can see her in something a little different, can't you?_

Namine didn't take long - after a few moments, a small clack announced her presence. Roxas felt his weakly gathered self control quickly crumbling as she came into view. He had never seen Namine in high heels, and today didn't seem the best day to start (in his case anyhow).

She wasn't having any trouble with her shoes, and walked confidently forward until she was looking up at Roxas (even with the heels, she was still shorter then him). She gave a smile that seemed rather smirk-ish, and used her finger to push his jaw back up so his mouth closed.

"You're gawking." When he didn't respond, she sighed. "We need to get going."

Roxas let his hand envelop her smaller one; and his grin was impish. "The guys are gonna go nuts when they see you - you do realize that, don't you?"

"As long as they don't touch me, I'll be fine. Besides," She smiled back. "you'll be right there with me, right?"

_Yeah...but I think it'll take more then _one_ of me to stop a hoard of horny boys._

His thoughts jumped all over each other. At the last party, Namine's costume had been much more conservative, and he still had some issues with the single guys cruising the party. How would he be able to keep everyone's paws off of her? (Not to mention his own) - he had enough trouble as it is!

_But you went through a lot just getting her to agree to come. It would be stupid to say 'Let's skip this one' - right? Though you could go back to your place and... and..._

"R-Right." He finally muttered, and took her arm, guiding her out of her house. The late evening breeze hit them immediately, and Roxas slipped his arm over her shoulders. When they were standing outside his car, she stood on her tiptoes, and her arms slid around his neck.

Her lips were warm and moist against his, and his eyelids slid closed as she pressed her body boldly to him. Roxas groaned, a stray hand rubbing the soft skin of her throat. Her answering moan was enough to send Roxas over the edge, and his couldn't stop his hand from drifting down her slim body. The high hedges on either side of the driveway hid them from anyone's view, and Roxas was grateful for the privacy.

His fingers nimbly grazed the silk covering her breasts. As they floated over a curve, he paused suddenly, and Namine drew away.

"N-Namine..." Roxas blinked. "Are you cold?"

"No-?"

Shaking his head, he grinned down at her. With one arm, he reached around her, and opened the door to his small black car. With a smile of her own, Namine slid in, fixing her dress as Roxas walked around the car to his own door. Once they both had their seatbelts on, Roxas started the car.

"I don't know if it was worth it getting into this stupid costume." Namine laughed heartily, fixing a stray hairpin. "Though I wonder how long it would take for someone to get me out of it..."

"Wha-!" They hadn't even made it out of the driveway, and Roxas was already slamming his head against the steering wheel.

"I was kidding." She pouted. "You know, I didn't even want to go to this thing, but _you _said we had to, so I had go last-minute searching for a costume."

"Well," A sly grin curved across his lips. "I can make it up to you..."

"What do you mean?" She blinked. He reached over, unsnapping their seat-belts quickly.

"Roxas-!" She yelped as he attacked her lips, letting the thin strands of self-control snap as he leaned over the separation of the two seats. Namine, a bit shocked at his sudden mood-change, glanced out the front window as Roxas slowly moved down her neck.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and her lips parted as he massaged her gently. "R-Roxas...the neighbors..." She breathed heavily.

"We're in your driveway, Nam. No one can see." He mumbled, his hand drifting up her thigh. It wandered over the material, exploring every inch of her skin. It was only when he veered toward her breast again did Namine squirm.

"Not here, Roxas." She gasped. "I don't...I don't..."

He grudgingly pulled his hand away, kissing her softly before moving back to his seat. Both of their faces were flushed, and Roxas had a hard time thinking coherently.

"You-...we-....let's skip this one." He finally said. "I'm not really in a party mood."

"I'm fine with that." Namine hid her triumphant smile with her hand, but Roxas didn't notice. He jumped out of his car, and ran to her side. Hand in hand, they walked back into her house, slamming the door behind them.

Roxas didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around Namine's petite waist, and swiftly moved backwards until she was against the wall. Their limbs and tongues tangled, and Namine's fingers nimbly worked the buttons of his overcoat.

"Just so you know…" Namine grinned wickedly. "You make a very hot detective, _Holmes._"

Oh boy.

_

* * *

_

Later the next day, as Roxas had gone to get him and Namine some coffee, and spotted Kairi and Sora sipping drinks of their own at a small table. With a moment's hesitation, he pulled up a chair. It would be impolite not to say hello.

"So..." Sora leaned his chin on one palm, blue eyes crinkling. "You and Namine never made it to the party."

"Eh, something came up." Roxas looked over at his friend's expression with a smirk. "Sorry."

Kairi turned to Sora doubtfully. "What are you talking about, Sora? Namine _told_ us that they wouldn't be coming." She grinned slyly. "Stupid Roxas keeps stealing her away from us."

Roxas interrupted Sora's chuckles with a quick frown. "She told you? When? I don't remember seeing her make a phone call..." He thought back on the night before. "Yeah. I _definitely _don't remember."

Kairi shrugged. "She called me the day before the party. Said you two would be doing your own thing."

"Wait...but...we didn't - well, not not until after I had gotten there..." He glared at Kairi. "Is that what her costume was for? You tried to pick out the worst kind, didn't you! Were you in on the whole... _seduction_ plan?!"

"What do you mean?" Kairi blinked, confusion entering her wide eyes. "Roxas, I didn't help Namine pick out a costume. I didn't even know she dressed up! Though why would she bother to get a costume if you two weren't coming-"

Roxas' head started to spin. _So...Namine was just...and she wore that just to...?_

"Roxas-! Agh! Idiot, you're getting blood on the table!"

* * *

_**author's note:**_

this originally was to be posted wayyyy back in October...but I never got it to a place where I felt like I could post it... it was originally written with namine in a maid's uniform (haha! I talked about this with KiomeYasha a looong time ago :P) but it was just too OOC for me to write smoothly. but he still saw the garter belt, so it's all good :D

_it's one of my pervier oneshots 8D and, yes, you love it._

_by the way_ - Roxas got a nosebleed at the end. yes. the idea of nam seducing him was a BIT too much for him to handle ;)

if anyone feels up to writing a lemon oneshot, you're free to use this as a prompt. just alert me when you publish it, so I can read it XD

and, c'mon. Roxas would be a really hot Sherlock...and Irene is a BABE. the whole thing is too sexy for words!

_**reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
